Volcán en erupción
by MissChemicalReaction
Summary: Rosalie y Emmett son los enemigos a muerte del instituto. Van a la misma clase, y saltan chispas cada vez que se ven. Fluffy!


**Volcán en erupción**

Le odiaba. Después de tantos años, le siguía odiando. Igual que él a mi. Jamás nos hemos llevado del todo bien.

Emmett era como un grano en el culo. Molesta, hace daño, y realmente, no sirve para nada. Solo existe para tocar las narices.

Desde primaria hemos ido a la misma clase. Desde que teníamos 7 años nos llevamos mal. Sin razón alguna, simplemente, era un choque de personalidades. Éramos incompatibles en la misma sala. Nos hemos peleado de todas las maneras posibles. Solo pensar en el me producía dolor de cabeza y ganas de reventar platos contra las paredes.

Era insufrible. Insoportable.

Llegaba tarde a clase. Me había dormido. Me dolía la pierna, en la que tenía un morado del tamaño de mi cabeza, porque me puso una piel de plátano en las escaleras. Fue tal la caída, que los profesores pensaron que me moría. Eran imbéciles. Sobretodo cuando yo decía "no me he muerto, estoy bien, me duele la pierna y puedo andar" y ellos contestaban "creo que no saldrá de esta". La gente simplemente es imbécil.

En cuanto entré en clase a segunda hora, ya empezó a picarme.

-Mira a quien tenemos aquí, a la Sra. Campanera. Pensaba que no vendrías, como ayer intentaste imitar a Superman por las escaleras...

-Ja ja ja. Mira que gracia me hace. Lo dice el de los cactus en los pantalones, ¿no? Que no te he visto llorar así desde que vimos Bambi y se moría la madre del ciervo.- todos empezaron a reírse de él.

Quien iba a pensar que el chico malo de la clase lloraba viendo Bambi. Teníamos muchos secretos. El primer año que pasamos juntos nos llevamos bien. Pero no duró. Nuestras personalidades eran como dos volcanes en erupción y solo podía quedar uno.

-¿A si que con esas, no? Bueno, pues cuéntales que pasó en uno de tus cumpleaños, cuando se cayó la tele encima tuyo y te lo hiciste todo encima...

Fue tal la vergüenza que pasé que me tiré encima suyo.

-¿Que pasa, que no puedes resistirte a mis encantos? Bueno, yo no me opongo. ¿A qué se debe este cambio?

-Jamás saldría contigo, ni un simple beso al lápiz que uso.

-Eso dices ahora, eso es porque no me has visto desnudo.

-Si te viese desnudo, iría a la cárcel o me pasaría la vida vomitando sin parar.

-Por mucho que te odie, eres guapa. Dame un beso y quito la araña de debajo de tu mesa.

-Jamás te daría un beso. Ni una bomba nuclear me quitaría el asco de los labios.

-Tu misma, recuerda que tienes aracnofobia. La última vez que hice eso te desmayaste y te despertaste en tu casa, con el profesor gordo y sudado haciéndote el boca-a-boca.

-Pues no se que prefiero... Un beso. Solo uno. Sin lengua. Sin tocarme. Un pico y ya. Simplemente eso. Punto y final, ¿vale? Recuerda que sé defensa personal y que se los puntos de dolor.

-Ya ves que miedo...- murmuró por lo bajo.

No quería darle un beso. Me pareció repugnante, pero una araña es peor... Aunque la araña tiene cerebro y no me ha hecho nada...

Pero era una araña y es peluda, y negra... Me entraron nauseas.

Así que me preparé. Di un paso adelante y cerré los ojos.

Mis labios tocaron una superficie áspera, con pelo y un poco dura como una arañ...

Grité como si me estuviesen matando. Me fui corriendo al baño mientras el resto de la clase se reía de mí. No me importaba lo más mínimo. Sólo sabía que ésta la pagaría cara.

Una vez en el baño, me froté los labios hasta hacerlos sangrar y me tiré en el suelo, apoyada contra la pared y empecé a llorar. No de rabia, sino de ansiedad. Una araña podía provocar que alguien como yo se viese reducida a ser una hormiguilla miedosa y minúscula en un mundo de gigantes.

No oí los pasos de alguien que venía al lavabo hasta que vi sus pies.

-Lo siento. - era él. Junté fuerzas para contestar. No quería que notase que había estado llorando. No me gusta que me ridiculicen. Nadie me ha visto llorar y no será precisamente él el primero.

-¿Es coña, no? Tu disfrutas fastidiandome tanto como yo a ti. Si has venido a reírte, ahora no tengo ganas. Luego si eso... si eso hablamos vale?

-Lo siento. De verdad. Sé lo mucho que te asustan las arañas, pero no quería hacerte llorar.

-¿Y a ti que más te da? Si yo disfruto cuando lloras. Ver la humillación en tus ojos. Nos odiamos. Es natural disfrutar cuando el otro llora.

-Yo no te odio. Al menos ahora. Hace tiempo que dejé de odiarte. Eres pasional. Eres como un volcán en erupción, te entregas. Antes te odiaba. Pero ahora te humillo para que me hagas caso. Si no, no hablaríamos. Y yo no quiero perderte...

-Y eso significa...?

-Que te quiero. Creo que te he querido siempre. Por eso te odiaba. Nunca he necesitado a nadie para ser feliz. Hasta que llegaste tu. Al principio te odiaba, por todo lo que me hacías. Pero luego, descubrí que no podía quitarte de mi cabeza. Que quería estar a tu lado. Quería que me prestases atención. Por eso te seguía el rollo. Porque te quiero más que a mi vida, por eso me da igual que me humilles, que me pegues y que me hagas mil y una putadas. Porque te quiero,y no me importa nada más que tú y tu felicidad. Y no me importa que me pegues y me ridiculices si así puedo pasar tiempo contigo y poder verte cada día.

Y me besó. Al principio no respondí, pero algo dentro de mi me hizo devolverle el beso y así seguimos un buen rato. Eramos dos volcanes en erupción derrochando pasión el uno por el otro. Porque en el fondo, sabía que le quería y que si algo le pasase, algo provocado por alguien que no fuese yo, sufriría. Porque dicen que el roce hace el cariño, y jamás lo hubiese creído sino fuese por esto.

Le besé con fuerza mientras una llama se apoderaba de mi, brotaba desde mi interior y salia hacia fuera mientras me aferraba a él, como la lava al salir de un volcán que acaba de erupcionar.

Mientras él me agarraba de la cintura, yo me cogía a su cuello y nos fundíamos en besos que llevaban tiempo queriendo salir al exterior.

Éramos como el sí y el no, el ying y el yang, el bien y el mal, el frío y el calor.. el fuego y el hielo.

Por eso nos queríamos, porque no pueden existir el uno sin el otro.


End file.
